


Forbidden Fruit

by ChocoVanille



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Death, Devils, Heaven, Hell, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoVanille/pseuds/ChocoVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia Heaven/Hell AU!</p>
<p>Alfred is a Guardian Angel who's only concerns are protecting the people of his assigned country, until the devils strom Heaven and he is brought to Hell and given to a devil he has strange feelings for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel and Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17208) by LadySkarlettofSkaro. 



> Another story! ^~^ I hope you like this one! This has been in my head for a while. Please check out the Fic it's based off! I will never be able to write that amazingly!
> 
> THESE ARE MY VIEWS ON HEAVEN, HELL, ANGELS, AND THE LIKE. NO OFFENSE IS INTENDED.

Alfred smiled as he watched over his section of Earth. There were a few children playing in a field of blue flowers, running and laughing, the happy noises reaching up to his perch in Heaven. It made his heart ache.

Suddenly, one of the children fell hard and hit his head on a rock, the sharp noise resounding through the field and making Alfred gasp. He quickly flew down to Earth, trying to make sure the child was okay. He gently waved his hand above the child’s mouth once, muttering an incantation under his breath. The child’s soul didn’t come meet his hand right away, making him smile again; the day a child died was always a sad day in Heaven. He gently placed his lips upon the child’s and blew life into him again, making the child open his eyes slowly and begin to cry. One of the others ran to get the mother of the young boy. Alfred grinned, he would be okay. He flew back up, keeping an eye on the boy while continuing his duties.

The rest of the day continued pretty much uneventfully. He didn’t have to rescue anyone else, and the boy seemed okay. He was content with these events. So he returned to Heaven, flying up into the gorgeous clouds that shone bright pink, lilac and a pure white. 

“Alfred!” a musical voice called out.

Alfred turned to find a music angel, this one named Feliciano, smiling at him. “That was very kind of you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure what you mean.” Alfred said gently.

“Saving that boy…he was hit hard. You got there just in time!” Feliciano sang.

Alfred nodded, smiling kindly at Feliciano. “I suppose I did. But being a guardian angel, that is my job.”

Feliciano laughed a tinkling bell laugh. “True.”

Alfred laughed softly as well and the two of them proceeded to enter the beautiful gold gates of Heaven together. Waiting for them at the top was Alfred’s brother, Matthew, another Guardian and Yao, a Carrier angel. Yao had a sad expression on his face and his wings were drooping and Matthew was comforting him.

“Yao, what happened?!” Feliciano sang, flying over to them, concerned.

“Nothing, Feliciano. A tough assignment. That’s all…”

Feliciano stopped in his tracks. “A child?”

“Not just the child…a mother…and her baby…”

Alfred and Feliciano both looked at Yao in dismay. Being a Carrier angel was perhaps one of the hardest jobs you could be assigned. Carrying souls back and forth was an honorable job, but it was also an emotional one. The Carriers were affected the most by children’s deaths.

“I’m so sorry, Yao…” Feliciano chimed quietly.

“It’s fine…” Yao offered him a half-smile and then turned to Matthew. “Thank you very much for being there for me.”

Matthew nodded, “Of course!” he smiled and they all continued to the Marble Hall where they began to sing the praises of God for that day. As they were singing, suddenly sounds of chaos could be heard, making them all turn towards the Gates. The sounds died down for a few moments, and they all stood frozen, unsure of what to do, when suddenly the Gates of Heaven were shattered to pieces and a hoard of devils poured through.

Alfred stared in horror at the devastation. “No way…” This couldn’t be happening. The devils never made it through! And that was when he noticed. A hand flew to his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. “Kiku…”

His lovely friend who had been away on an assignment stood at the head of the hoard, wings that were once the most beautiful white you could imagine, black with the feathers matted, torn off and broken. His eyes were a glazed brownish-red, and he looked as though he saw everything and nothing. He was pale and the normal heavenly glow that surrounded angels was gone. He was nothing like what Alfred remembered. And this was what brought him to tears.

Kiku looked at the angels with an expressionless face and called out in a hoarse, scream of a voice that was NOTHING like his old soft, gentle voice, “ATTACK!”  
Alfred stared in horror as the devils attacked, slicing through the angels like they were nothing. Hundreds of them exploded into shining golden dust, which the demons just stepped in and mixed with more blood. A few of the angels took up their bows and fought back, but the devils were clearly better prepared. He saw Kiku look around, surveying the damage he caused. Something lit up in his eyes when he saw Alfred's horrified face and he opened his mouth to speak to the devil next to him. Alfred heard him mutter about taking what he had told him before. The devil nodded and looked straight at Alfred, blood-red eyes meeting his before he vanished. Alfred tensed up, looking around for him, trying to sense where the devil would show up. Suddenly he heard something behind him and whirled around, crying out at the sight he saw. Matthew was grabbed by a devil, arms twisted behind his back and then stabbed between the wings, golden blood pouring down his back and making him cry out. 

"Matthew!" Alfred ran to try to help him, then gasped as something sharp went into his back as well, preventing him from moving with the burning pain. He felt himself scream and thrash against his attacker, who easily bound his arms and legs, then grabbed him tight, preventing all movement. Matthew was in the same situation, being held back by a blonde devil who had a smirk on his lips. From the corner of his eye, Alfred was able to see Italy and Yao suffer the same fate. They were all then lifted into the air. Alfred's eyes widened at the feeling of flying yet being unable to move his wings. It drove him near madness. 

The hands holding him adjusted him to a more comfortable position and he could see they were flying out of Heaven. They went down, down, down. Past the beautiful, shining clouds of Heaven to the lush green of Earth, and down again, going through the ground into a dark realm of heat and horrid smells. Alfred shut his eyes tight, the heat   
was hurting them.

Soon enough, he felt himself being dropped and reopened them. Standing before him was none other than Satan himself. He was a brunette, with red eyes and horns, bat wings and a body that would make any one jealous, were it not red as the molten lava nearby. And beside him were two men, a brunette with blazing fiery red eyes, a stern expression and a whip and a silvery-black haired man with bright red eyes and a smirk on his face, with a sword attached to his belt.

Satan smiled down at the angels he had captured, relishing in their pitiful sight and making Alfred want more than ever to get out of there. "Welcome." He said, voice like silk. "To Hell."


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred, a Guardian Angel, as well as his brother Matthew. another guardian angel, Yao, a Carrier Angel and Feliciano, an Angel of Music have been captured by devils in the storming of Heaven. They have been brought down to Hell where they await their fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update!  
> I won't be updating Two Sides of the Same Coin for a while, as I only write that when I'm depressed or in a sad mood. Plus, I changed the storyline in the one I posted here, so I have to adjust ^^  
> Thank you for your patience and for reading my stories!

Alfred stared at the man in front of him. "W-We're...in...H-Hell...?"

The man laughed, "Si. And you won't be getting out any time soon, so I suggest you make yourselves comfortable." he sneered.

Alfred felt tears beginning to brim in his eyes. This couldn't be happening!

"Allow me to explain how things go around here. I am Antonio, but you will address me as Satan, Master, Lord, etc. You filthy angels will be given to a few of my most trusted devils to do as they like with you. Whether that means fucking you or not, I don't really care." Antonio licked his lips. "You four look like you'd be quite good at that."

Alfred gave Antonio a horrified look and he laughed again.

"I think it is time for you to meet your devils~" he said, winking. Then he turned to the brunette by his side and whispered something to him. Something the rest of them could not hear. 

The man nodded and flew off, huge leathery bat wings unfolding. The swoosh of air they made as he took off sent a fresh wave of Hell's burning stench into Alfred's nostrils and he winced, tearing up further. The heat was still searing.

They waited a few more minutes, until Antonio was starting to get impatient. "Ah...where the fuck are they? It doesn't take THAT LONG to fetch them!" he growled.

The black-haired man smiled at him and gently took his hand, rubbing circles into it. "Do not worry, my Lord. I'm sure they're coming. Francis was probably busy."

Antonio seemed to think for a moment, then nodded, accepting this answer. "Probably."

Suddenly the swooshing sound of wings could be heard in the distance and Antonio's face brightened up again. "Ah! Here they are!"

A group of men touched down, four to be exact. There was a red-head with bright green-red eyes, a blonde with deep crimson eyes, a brunette with a scowl, curl that stuck out much like Feliciano's and pale red eyes and a tall silver-haired man with red-violet eyes. They looked the angels over as the angels did the same to them.

"Arthur, come forward."

The red-head stepped away from the others and bowed to Antonio. "My Liege..." he murmured, voice silky with the hint of a regal British accent.

"You may choose first. You have served me well and deserve a reward."

Arthur bowed lower, "Thank you, my Lord." he straightened and began to walk over to the angels, looking them over and when he got to Alfred, he stopped. Alfred looked up at him, unsure of whether to speak or not and finally looked away, figuring that was the safest bet. Arthur grasped his face firmly in one hand and when Alfred's mouth opened in surprise, he pressed their lips together, tongue going into Alfred's mouth for a few moments. Alfred's eyes widened at the kiss and he became frightened at the strange feeling of the devil's tongue in his mouth. However he was unable to move during this for some reason.

"Is that your choice?"

"Yes." Arthur broke the kiss. "I choose him."

Alfred gasped and cried out as something began to burn his neck. It was hot and restricting and he couldn't tell what it was without seeing it. However he doubted he would get the chance. Arthur gently rubbed his back, trying to soothe him once the heat died down. He helped Alfred stand and gently led him to the side. "You're my pet now..." he murmured to Alfred, smiling.

Alfred kept his eyes on the ground, and remained silent. He didn't want to be anyone's pet...

He watched as the blonde did the same to Matthew, the brunette Feliciano and the silver-haired man, Yao. A pang of sorrow went through his heart as Antonio talked quietly to the devils. The only things Alfred could make out were "turned", "war" and "God". He couldn't go off of much with just those and so disregarded the conversation. As he began to move towards his brother, Arthur returned. 

"Come. We're going home." he flew up, not bothering to help Alfred at all.

Alfred gently extended his wings and soared up behind Arthur.

Arthur smirked at him and whispered gently into his ear. "Perhaps when we get home I shall claim even more of you."

Alfred's eyes widened. Just who had Antonio stuck him with?!


End file.
